narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuki Kaneko
Appearance Yuki has green eyes and golden hair that reaches her hips. She is well built, with toned legs and arm muscles. Due to her training with tailed beasts. Yuki has a two of scars on her right calf and one scar on her left thigh. Yuki wears a black tight long sleeve shirt, under a sleeveless green hoodie that is rimmed yellow, and shirt blue pants that are easy to move around in. She occasionally wears green arm warmers but only when she is training or traveling. When she was younger all she wore was a ragged shirt that reached her knees. She doesn’t wear the exact same shirt but she still sometimes wears a ragged shirt that reaches her knees, although it is usually at night. Personality Yuki is an intelligent fifteen year old girl, who possesses the rare trait of photographic memory. Yuki has been often shy and tends not to speak to anyone of her own species. Instead she tends to stick closely to Kurama. Meaning that Kurama is never that far away from her. When she is around the tailed beast, she is a bundle of joy and often sassy. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, especially if it's to Kurama, who she views as her main parent. Background Yuki was abandoned by her real parents when she was only a baby. Due to her special chakra, she attracted the attention of Kurama. At first Kurama was about to kill the young Yukim but moments before he was about to he noticed something unusual about the young Yuki's chakra. So instead of killing her, Kurama decided to raise her as his own. However, the fact that she had unusual chakra doesn't explain why Kurama took her in. It's almost as if luck was on her side.... Abilities Taijutsu Yuki is a natural taijutsu expert, due to her mysterious clan. Son Goku noticed her natural Taijutsu instincts when he was training her for the first time. So Son Goku arrived at the conclusion that this level of Taijutsu is not unusual in Yuki's clan. Kurama has noted on many occasions that her Taijutsu can rival Taijutsu users twice her age. Yuki knows many different fighting styles and the most common ones she uses are based on each of the tailed beasts. The Shukaku Style which is based on defense. The Matatabi Style which is based on speed and acting predatory. The Isobu Style which is based on durability and withstanding attacks. The Son Gokū Style which is based on nimbleness and knowing when to attack. The Kokuō Style which is based on overwhelming the opponent with strength and brute force. The Saiken Style which is based on dodging attacks. The Chōmei Style which is based on taijutsu used in the air. The Gyūki Style which is based on taking on multiple opponents at once. And finally the Kurama Style which is based on fierceness and making sure your opponent won't be able to walk afterwards. The Kurama Style is also known as the Killing Style. Ninjutsu Yuki's Ninjutsu skill is slightly above average. She was able to master tailed beast telepathy when she was only four years old. Gyūki has said that "If Yuki were to push herself a little more then she wouldn't be a force to be reckoned with. Genjutsu Yuki's Genjutsu skill is below average. The reason for this is because, not many of the tailed beasts know Genjutsu. In fact there is only one that is strong enough in Genjutsu to be a teacher to Yuki. Her lack of Genjutsu skill doesn't bother Yuki because Yuki thinks: "that out of all of the Ninja skills, genjutsu is the least useful." Nature Transformation Yin Release Yin Release was the first nature transformation she was able to use. She was first able to use it when she was only four. Her ability to control Yin chakra became stronger with each passing day. Yuki only knows one Yin Technique which she mastered when she was fifteen. The technique isn't pure Yin chakra, instead it's a combination of Yin and Yang chakra. The technique is called, Tailed Beast Rage and it is her signature technique. Yang Release Yang Release was the second nature Transformation she was able to use. She was first able to use this nature transformation two months after she was first able to use Yin chakra but three months before her use of Yin-Yang Release. She grew rapidly with the use of Yang Release, not as fast as Yin Release but still very quickly. Yin-Yang Release She gained the ability to use Yin-Yang Release three months after her ability use Yang Release. With the knowledge of the use of three nature transformations when she was only four years old, it became apparent to the tailed beasts that young Yuki had a lot of potential. It was around this time when she mastered tailed beast telepathy. Wind Release She was able to use Wind Release when she was ten years old. Sometime in December, Shukaku taught her Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet. Yuki was excited to learn the technique because at the time she didn't know a lot. In fact she only knew five techniques including Wind Release Drilling Air Bullet. That technique became the first Wind Release move she was taught. It took Yuki only five days to master this powerful technique. Fire Release Fire Release was the fast nature transformation Yuki learned. Yuki was able to use Fire Release techniques when she was twelve years old. The first technique she learned was fire breath. Or also known as: Fire Release stream. She was able to master this simple technique in just 3 days. Part in the Story Part I The first training session A day with Kurama Yuki woke up on Kurama's back and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned then said: "Kurama, what are we doing today." Kurama opened his eyes and said: "I'm doing nothing. You're going to train with Goku today." Yuki sighed lazily and responded: "But, I'm feeling lazy today. How about I don't but we pretend I did." Kurama rolled his eyes, then closed them without responding to Yuki's remark. "Please, Kurama." Yuki said to Kurama telepathically. Kurama sighed and responded: "It doesn't matter what I say, you're just going to bug me until I give in." Yuki nodded in agreement with a wide smile on her face. Kurama could feel Yuki nod and Kurama opened both of his eyes and asked: "Fine. What do you want to do?" Yuki thought for a couple of seconds before replying "I want to play a game." Kurama looked over his shoulder and glanced at Yuki before saying: "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not human. I can't play human games." Yuki grinned and replied "The great Kurama. The most powerful tailed beast can't use a simple transformation jutsu." Yuki replied with a little sass in her voice. Shukaku laughed at that, "Yeah Kurama, all that talk about, nine tails being better then one and you can't even do that." Kurama turned his head so that he was looking forward and grumbled: "Shut up, Shukaku." Yuki jumped off Kurama's back and walked in front of Kurama so that they were looking at each other. "It's an easy game. Even you can play. You hide a couple of objects and I find it." Yuki explained. Kurama picked up a rock, which had a 4 inch radius. "See this?" Kurama asked. Yuki nodded happily, her eyes were wide with anticipation. "Fetch it!" Kurama exclaimed as he chucked the rock, the rock flew 4 miles before landing. Yuki ran after it as if she was an excited puppy. An hour later, the young Yuki returned to Kurama with the rock in her hand. "That was too easy, throw in a body of water next time." Yuki said with a grin. Kurama stood up and grabbed Yuki's shirt with his teeth, like how a lioness would carry her young around and began to walk. "Come on, we're going to the lake. You have too much energy today." Kurama said through clenched teeth. Yuki allowed Kurama to pick her up and her body went limp, like how a rag doll cat would go limp when picked up. "Which lake? The usual one?" Yuki asked. Kurama didn't say anything but nodded to show that she was right. "Will Isobu be there." Yuki asked curiously. Kurama shrugged his shoulders showing that he didn't know. When they reached the lake Kurama opened his mouth and the young Yuki fell in the water with a small splash. Kurama smiled then laid down and watched Yuki play in the water. "Dad, aren't you coming in?" Yuki asked. It was the first time Yuki had called Kurama dad, and he was surprised. "W-what? Oh, not right now Yuki." Kurama said. Yuki flashed a knowing smile as if she knew that Kurama liked the way she called him dad. "Ok." Yuki said as he continued to play. It was finally 2:00 pm when Kurama said: "Ok Yuki, time for lunch." Yuki moaned in protest. She was dripping wet and still in her clothes, but she seemed happy despite that. "Do, I have to dad." Yuki protested. Kurama glared at her lightly and said: "If you don't, you won't sleep with me tonight." That made Yuki get out of the water with such speed that, even a flying thunder god user would be impressed. Kurama smiled and muttered to himself: "Works every time." Yuki walked to Kurama and climbed up on his back. Once Yuki was on his back he stood up and walked back the way they came. The easy life The will to grow stronger Part II The new jutsu In the forest of the Land of fire, two beings were currently training. One looked like a 16 year old girl, the other looked like a giant nine tailed fox. “No! You idiot! The ratio is 8:2 not 7:3. How many times do I have to tell you?!” Kurama said to Yuki. This comment irritated Yuki a lot. “Shut up baka! It’s very hard to do!” Yuki responded. Currently, Kurama was trying to teach Yuki the tailed beast rasengan. He had explained and hour ago how positive and negative chakra works and how to form it in the tailed beast rasengan but Yuki could still couldn’t properly gather the chakra. “Now try again! And this time do it correctly.” Kurama said. Yuki stuck her tongue out at Kurama and walked a couple of feet away from him so that she could have some room. “Yuki. It’s a powerful jutsu and it could possibly save your life one day.” Kurama said in a calmer and gentler voice. A voice that no other being as heard except for Yuki. Yuki looked at Kurama and smiled. “I’m not going to die anytime soon, dad. I still have to keep you out of trouble right?” Yuki said with a sly smile. Kurama smiled in returned and laid back down. Yuki closed her eyes and focused on the negative and positive chakra within her. She turned her right hand palm face up and focused on the center of her right palm. This time she gathered black and white chakra to her palm in a 8:2 ratio and a couple of seconds later a dense black orb of chakra was inside her right hand. It was heavy and Yuki had to use chakra enhanced strength so that she could hold it with one hand. “Good job Yuki. I knew you could do it.” Kurama said. Yuki gave Kurama a sceptic look before asking: “What should I do with it?” Kurama thought for a second before answering: “Just release the jutsu.” A day in the life of Yuki Yuki's first fight Meeting her real family for the first time Yuki was walking alone in a forest located in the Land of Fire. Yuki has had to walk for 2 hours to get where she was. She was 3 miles or so east was where her adopted parents, the tailed beasts, were resting. Since an hour ago Yuki has had an ominous feeling that she should not be here. Yuki glanced up and noticed a cloaked figure standing a couple of meters in front of Yuki. The only thing visible was the cloaked woman's long brown hair. "You shouldn't be here." said the cloaked woman. Something about this young woman seemed to rub Yuki the wrong way, it was almost as if the woman had a talent of annoying Yuki. Yet, at the same time this woman felt like... a family member. "Why? This isn't Konoha territory." Yuki asked. The cloaked figure let out an annoyed sigh and said: "Please just go, I don't want to hurt you." As the woman said this, she got into a fighting stance and awaited her soon to be the opponent's answer. Yuki knew by the woman's stance that she was no ordinary taijutsu specialist. "If it's a fight you want then you should have just asked. But I'm not responsible if you get hurt, great taijutsu ability runs in my family." Yuki got into the Son Goku stance and awaited her opponents next move. The cloaked figure let out a small laugh before saying: "What a coincidence, taijutsu skill runs in my family too" After she said that, the cloaked woman ran toward Yuki with incredible speed. Once in range she aimed a kick at Yuki's shins, but Yuki jumped back and tried to side kick her attacker. The woman moved with incredible speed, in fact the speed was so high the woman created an afterimage of herself. Yuki's foot harmlessly passed through the afterimage as the woman appeared behind Yuki and slammed her palm against Yuki's back. "Pulsation!" said the cloaked woman. Upon hearing those words Yuki felt a powerful pulse of chakra course through her body and she was propelled 12 feet away before her body slammed against the tree. The last thing Yuki saw before she passed out was the girl taking off her hood. Trivia * Yuki means happiness or snow. * Yuki's last name means Golden child. * Yuki's favorite food is dangos or ramen. * Yuki would be around Jōnin level if she lived in a hidden village. * Yuki's ability to use Ryūjin was sealed by her mother. * Otohime is the daughter of Ryūjin in Japanese mythology. Quotes * "Kurama you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you, humans can't eat raw meat! Even Shukaku knows that.'' " - Yuki to Kurama * "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, and Kurama. Did I get your names right. Or am I wrong again." - Three year old Yuki, learning the tailed beasts names while they gather around her in a circle. * "Does it matter that my parents are tailed beasts. Parents are parents no matter their species. Shukaku, Matatabi, ''Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, and Kurama are the best parents I could ever have and if you try to seal them away I will rip you limb from limb." - Yuki to a opponent before killing them. References Gallery Asuna_ACD_1.png|Yuki when she is 25 years old, 5 years after the birth of Enjeru Screen_Shot_2014-11-21_at_9.29.38_PM.png|Yuki smiling Screen Shot 2014-12-28 at 1.21.24 PM.png|Ryūjin Form